Love Struck
by peonyrose100
Summary: "I'm craving for you, and just like a fool. There's no way I can stop, stop, stop my desire." A whole bunch of Botan pairing short stories! Chapter 4 - Haunted
1. Chapter 1 - Shishiwakamaru

AN - I haven't updated in so long...I say I'm back then just disappear again, I'm surprised people even bother with my stories. Thank you to those who still read my stuff!

Chapter 1 - Shishi/Botan - Hate at First sight

Requested by: CrimsonMaidenXXX (Sorry for the lateness)

She first laid eyes on him during the Dark Tournament. Although she wasn't able to see his fight against Kuwabara and Genkai. No, she remembers getting herself and the girls lost on their way, and it was the semi-finals of all days! She first noticed him just before his team was against the detectives. She was upset that the guys wouldn't stop the fight with Yusuke and Genkai that she knew would be coming, knowing how short tempered each were. She ran out of the room, tears of frustration and worry raining down from her eyes. There were so many tears that she didn't even notice 5 deadly figures walking towards her. She bumped into the tengu who stood back thanks to the collision, unluckily for her she fell backwards on her backside.

"Hey girl! Watch where you're going or you might end up angering the wrong person." She flinched at the voice and steadily looked up. A man with blue hair, a darker shade than hers. He also held amethyst eyes, like hers. She would consider him handsome if it weren't for the scowl that formed on his face. Saying he was pissed off was an extreme understatement.

'Hey, I should be the one pissed off! I did fall on my butt and all.' She then sweat dropped. 'Oh yeah, I'm the one that bumped into him...but he could have stepped out of the way! He would have seen me coming, right? I wasn't moving that fast!' Shishi's team stared down at the girl. Shishi was even more pissed off at having to wait for a reply while the rest stared on in amusement.

"Are you done with your internal monologue now? Just get up and move along." He grinned once he saw her reaction full of anger and annoyance. "I like that expression on your face." He bends down to her eye level, hand grasping her chin and pulling it upwards. "Now that I can see you better, I have to say you are quite beautiful. A pretty thing such as yourself should belong to someone just as beautiful, don't you agree?" He leaned even closer while Botan's face had turned redder than Kurama's hair. She shot up and gave the man a glare.

"Please! As if I would go out with a conceited jerk such as yourself!" The man smirked as he too stood up.

"I see, that's new. I'm not used to a female not throwing themselves at my feet. So I apologise that I was so forward." Botan let out a deep sigh, she was less angry now that he apologised. "Or am I? I quite like a female who doesn't fall for me at first."

'At first?! Is he actually expecting me to fall for him just because others do?!' Her anger came back tenfold. She shot straight up, catching Shishiwakamaru and his team off guard. "You jerk!" A loud slapping sound was heard straight after. She immediately stormed off down the hallway, Puu follwoing right after. 'The nerve of that guy...'

xxXxx

It certainly wasn't a good first impression, that's for sure. After the detectives defeated his team, she was relieved. "Hard to believe that Suzuka guy was that old man." Shizuru commented as she was walking alongside Botan, Keiko and Yukina. They were on their way back to the hotel to get ready for the finals.

"Yeah, that was totally unexpected!" Botan replied. "I still flinch whenever I think about it..." Keiko gave them all a confused look.

"What exactly happened? What did you flinch at?"

"Oh, I forgot that you weren't there, how was your alone time with Yusuke?" Botan replied slyly. Keiko growled in response.

"Nothing happened. What do you take me for? A pervert?" Botan let out a giggle.

"Oh no no, I'm totally innocent."

"For some reason I'm having a hard time believing that..." Keiko replied. Yukina giggled as Shizuru let out a smirk as she lit up a cigarette. The four of them continued to talk happily, until Botan stopped mid-step. "Botan? What's the matter?" When Keiko followed the bluette's line of sight, she grew even more confused when she saw a man with equally blue hair as her friend. "Who's he?"

"Wasn't he part of the team that Kazuma and the others just beat?" Yukina wondered.

"I think you're right." Shizuru spoke in, cigarette already lit. Botan swiftly turned around, pointing forwards.

"Well girls, how about we go the long way back instead?" The other girls blinked in response. How strange their friend can be.

"I-I guess...we're in no hurry I suppose." Keiko said as she hesitantly followed her friend.

"Hey, you're friends of Urameshi, right?" He was covered in bandages, but somehow his face seemed to be free of any. The girls stared at him in confusion while Botan merely turned her head.

"We are. What's it to you? You seem too beat up to attack us." Shizuru answered.

"Y-yeah, Yusuke will hurt you if you lay a finger on us." Keiko said. Shishiwakamaru raised his eyebrows.

"Really now?" His lips then turned up into a smirk. "Well, lucky for me I have no plans to lay a single finger on you." His eyes moved over to look at Botan's back. "Not you three anyway, but I can't promise that to your blue haired friend I'm afraid." Botan's shoulders started to shake in aggravation.

'The nerve of this guy!' She swiftly grabbed Yukina and Keiko's wrists. "Come on girls, we should head back before the guys start to worry about us." Shizuru followed a little behind. Shishiwakamaru smirked once again.

'She's feisty. I like her even more now.' He had a feeling he wouldn't be seeing her again for a while, but he could wait. No, he will wait.

xxXxx

After the Demon World Tournament, and after Yusuke's return there was a celebration being held at Genkai's Temple. It was hard to get a lot of the demons to join but let's just say Yusuke has his ways. There was one night where they were all drinking, but Botan couldn't relax, not with Shishiwakamaru keeping close to her the whole time. Heck, he was even sitting beside her. Keiko couldn't help but giggle at Botan's face.

"He really likes you, doesn't he? Why not go out with him?" Even Keiko had been drinking, but she was only slightly tipsy. It made Botan happier to see Keiko have a good time, but her mood changed drastically when Shishi handed her another drink. Unlike Keiko, he had drunk a lot but he was somehow not drunk, although he was getting there.

"Here, you haven't drunk enough. This is a celebration, isn't it? How can you even be celebrating if you're not drinking? Here." He basically shoved the drink to her face. She growled as she pushed his arm away.

"I'm perfectly capable of pouring my own drinks, thank you very much!" She took another small sip of her current drink. "Why are you bothering me anyway? Surely you'd rather be in the demon world than stuck here with the likes of us, right?" She spoke rather rudely. She was about to feel guilty about how rudely she spoke until she saw his expression didn't change. 'Did he even listen to what I just said?'

"Look, I know we don't know each other very well but," He leaned in a little closer. She leaned backwards, almost touching Keiko who was preoccupied with Yusuke. "We could start now." Botan blinked. What was up with this demon? He just didn't know when to quit!

"Well, that would be swell and all, but...I'm in love with someone else. Yeah." She flinched when Shishi gave her a dark look.

"Really? Who is it? I'll wring his neck!" He looked around the room for potential threats. "Who? Kurama? No, he's too serious, I should also cross out the runt for the same reason." Somehow Botan knew he was talking about Hiei. "Jin? He's too annoying for anyone to like him."

"Who called me annoyin'?!" The redhead shouted from the other end of the room. Botan was surprised he could hear from all the way over there. Then again, those pointy ears of his probably has better hearing than most others.

"I did, now hush up!" Shishi replied. Jin wasn't as sober as Shishi so he didn't back down from a potential brawl (Although, Botan somehow knew that Jin wouldn't back down even while sober). He quickly flew over and gave Shishi a death glare.

"Oh yeah?! I ain't gonna hush up after you called me annoyin'!" Shishi smirked.

"Tch, bring it on! I'm up for a fight, even if you are drunk."

"I ain't drunk, Imp!" Now this made Shishi angry.

"Don't call me that!" Then the two got into a fight, much to Botan's relief.

'I'm free of questioning for now.' She sweatdropped as the two stopped fighting after Genkai came into the room. 'Why can't Shishi stay infatuated with Master Genkai? Why me?'

Tbc

I'm open to any requests for characters and please suggest scenarios. I'll accept any pairing that involves Botan. I will definitely continue this scenario at some point.


	2. Chapter 2 - Risho

Chapter 2 - Risho/Botan - Fireflies

Requested by - Rad1anceU

She had been running away for a while now. However, it felt like she's hardly moved. She knew exactly where she was, she's been through this way before. She wanted to stop and take a break, but she knew it would be too dangerous. They were nearing in, still chasing her even after all this time. They were persistent, that much she knew. Or, would it be more appropriate to say 'he'?

Speaking of, a shadow suddenly appeared in front of her. The man's menacing gaze bore into her like a lion stalking it's prey, and she was no doubt she was the one being hunted.

"Botan, you're quite far from the base. What, pray tell, gave you the thought to go out this far?" He asked, leering at her. She gulped. Too frightened to give an answer, but the look he gave her forced her to say something.

"Oh, I-I was just out for a long m-midnight walk. Nothing else to report on." As he continued to frown, she felt even more nervous. "And, I thought I would have a look and see the fireflies nearby. T-Touya showed me them the other day, and I was just hoping to get another glimpse of them." She stopped her babbling when she saw that his expression hadn't changed.

"I see, so that is why you were running frantically as if you were running away? You were that excited, hm?"

"Yes! They only come out at night for an hour!" She replied, a huge grin taking over. "And this just so happens to be the only night for this week that they come out! I won't get to see them again for a whole week!" She wasn't telling a lie, the fireflies indeed only come out at around this time once a week. Maybe fate didn't look down at her after-all? Maybe she was just unlucky? Yeah, seemed most likely. At her answer, Risho seemed to contemplate something.

"Well, Touya did seem enthusiastic about these, bugs." A moment later, he nodded his head. "I see, I'm curious now. Why these insects seem to entice the two of you so much, that is. Show me why these fireflies interest you so much, if you will." Botan happily nodded as she led the way forward. What a coincidence that the direction she was running happened to lead towards the lake. Maybe, subconsciously, rather than running away, she really wanted to see the fireflies again? Who can say, but she doubted Risho completely believed her. He wasn't stupid, far from it. He was the leader of the shinobi. They had quite the reputation to uphold, after-all.

They got to a break in the trees, the lake not too far ahead. Already Botan could see a few fireflies. It brought a smile to her face, despite having a very dangerous companion with her. The two made it out of the woods, each staring on at the scene. The girl took a quick, careful glance at her companion. She frowned when his expression hadn't changed. At least he wasn't looking at her, that much she's relieved by. She turned her gaze away from him, and went to sit down. One flew right in front of her and she brought her gaze towards it. They continued to stare in silence, it wasn't particularly comfortable, Botan still felt slightly nervous, but she tried to distract herself with staring at the scenery around her. A moment later, Risho followed her actions and he too sat down. With another quick, careful glance she found that his expression had changed, however slightly. He seemed more relaxed, which made her less nervous, but still on edge.

"I will admit, I can understand why you would run out like you have to be here, despite how much of a foolish choice that was." He said, slightly scolding her. Botan hung her head. It was indeed stupid of her to think she could escape her captivity here. She was nothing but a prisoner. She was the daughter of a village chief, who just so happened to be the shinobi's next target. Unknown to her, her father was not a good man. He had killed many innocent people just to satisfy his bloodlust, and that disgusted her to no end. She was taken because Risho seemed to be interested in her, interested in what way, she still didn't know. It has already been 3 months since she had started to live there, and she still knew next to nothing about him. Perhaps that was the main reason why she felt so uncomfortable with him? Probably...

He was busy being the leader, that much was true. She wasn't lonely though, Jin and Touya were both nice to her and they made her feel welcome. But every time she asked about Risho, the two couldn't answer her.

 _"Ah, now tha' I think about it, I don know tha' much about em, meself." Jin had replied. Touya nodded in return, arms folded._

 _"Yes, he doesn't tell us much, I'm afraid. I'd say you should ask him yourself, but that might not be a good idea." That caught the girl's attention._

 _"Is he really that scary?" Jin tilted his head._

 _"Would scary be the word fer it?" Hm..." The girl sweat dropped._

 _"I get it, I get it. I'll stop prying." Touya gave her a small smile._

 _"That may be for the best. Don't worry yourself over it."_

'He's so secretive. How can you expect people to trust you if you don't open up to them?' She realises everyone is different, and so, people deal with things differently, but to be so enclosed... it kind of made her sad. It was silent between them again, and it continued this way for a long while. The fireflies' lights began to dim and soon it became dark. Risho was the first to move and got up.

"Lets's leave. Bakken and I have a mission to do in the morning. Sleep is a necessity." He said as he began the way back. Botan felt kind of bad, but she doesn't know why. Who cares if she runs away and gets killed? One less thing for him to deal with. So why didn't he just leave her?

"Why did you come after me?" She blurted out. It took her a few seconds to realise what he had just asked and immediately covered her mouth. Risho hadn't moved but soon turned around to face her.

"Hm? What a peculiar question you ask. I put in all the effort to keep you alive not to mention let you taste our food. You're also good at cleaning. If you ask me, you are more than helpful around the base. The place was a right trash heap before you came along." He arrogantly replied, smirking. She began to shake in aggravation.

'Is that really all I'm good for? Cleaning?! I'd rather be dead!' He noticed how her shoulders were shaking, and he began to frown once again.

"I don't see why you're so angry." He then came to a realisation. "Don't tell me you actually thought I cared about you? Such foolish thoughts. I only went after you because I didn't want my home to return to a waste bin. You know how messy we are." He turned his back towards her again. "If you really want to run away then go ahead and do it, but I can't promise that one of my men will kill you. After all, if we let you go, how can you promise that you won't tell anyone where we reside? That would be such a risk, would it not?" Botan's expression saddened. At the end of the day, she really didn't want to die, nor did she really want to stay.

"So make your choice, stay, and become a slave of sorts, or die, and go to god knows where, either way doesn't bother me in the slightest." He let her think about it some more until he heard her take a few steps. "So, which is it?" She hesitantly took one of his sleeves in her shaking hand.

"Please, I don't want to die. I'll stay..." She slowly looked up at him and she could have sworn she saw a relieved smile take form, but it lasted no more than two seconds.

"I see, very well. I will forget your little run away tonight."

"I wasn't-"

"Oh please, even Jin could have figured out that you were running away. I merely wanted to make sure you knew the risks of such an action." He growled as he saw her smiling face. "Do not look too deep into it. You had the right to know the risks. I was just letting you know." The slightest blush appeared on his cheeks, which Botan thankfully missed. "Let's leave, I told you that my sleep is a necessity, did I not?"

"Yes, you have told me already." She replied as she let him drag her back home. Home. Was that what that place was? Who could say.

Fin!

An- Okay, after writing that, I may start to like this pairing now! This was my first time writing Risho. I hope it wasn't too ooc.

RBforever - Thank you for reviewing! You keep up your writing too!

CrimsonMaidenXXX - Yep! Shishi is so vain! But it wouldn't be him if he weren't, and yep, Botan is not like his fangirls. (much to my relief). Just imagine if she was.

RadianceU - Thank you for the suggestion! This is such a wtf pairing, but after writing this, I may do more for this pairing!

Thank you to all those who have reviewed! Keep the suggestions rolling! I can't wait to see who I will write next!


	3. Chapter 3 - Kuronue

Chapter 3 - Kuronue/Botan - Opposites can attract! (My current favourite pairing!)

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Botan sweatdropped at her boyfriend's reaction.

"Yes, I have the cold. Big deal..." She said, voice sounding deep due to her cold. Kuronue turned his head around.

"No big deal, my butt! Have you checked your temperature? It must be over 100 degrees! At least!" He yelled as he continued running around their appartment. She let out a deep sigh as she tightened her blanket around her and walked towards their kitchen where he was scurrying around.

"Seriously, you are over-reacting. I've had the cold before, you know?" That didn't seem to phase him. He hurried towards her, bringing an ice-pack to her forehead. "Hey, that's cold!"

"Well, yeah. It's supposed to be, now hold it there." He grinned as she did as she was told. "Heehee, great. Now go sit down! I'll make soup. That'll warm you up." He continued to laugh as she gave him a disbelieving look. "What? Go, go!"

"Kuronue, you can't cook. You almost burnt down your house when we were first going out."

"Come on, come on. That was 2 years ago. I've improved, I promise you."

"Uh huh." She almost giggled at his light glare. "Alright, I'll leave it to you, Mr Chef."

"Ya better. Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy my food. Once it's ready!" She shook her head in amusement at that.

"Yeah, if you don't burn it first. Funny how you can be panicking one second, and helpful the next." Kuronue's head poked around the doorway.

"I heard that. Continue like that and I won't make anything." Botan stuck her tongue out at him.

"That was kinda the plan." He smiled as he stood closer. "What are you planning?" She asked as she went backwards on the sofa.

"Oh nothing, I'm totally innocent." He said as he now sat at the corner of the sofa.

"I see, then, would you mind leaving? i don't want you to catch my cold." He continued to smile sweetly at her. She gulped. "I'm being serious Kuronue." Still smiling he leaned even closer, hands starting to rise up. She gulped nervously once again. "I know what you're planning. Don't you dare!" A rather sinister smile now graced his handsome face.

"You can't escape now that I'm so close." Then he pounced at her. He grinned when he threw away the blanket she had been holding and began to viciously tickle her.

"Ah ha ha, Kuronue! Stop it! That tickles!" She laughed.

"That's the whole point, idiot. It's pay back for doubting my cooking!" Her face started growing red from the laughter, which started to worry him. He immediately stopped when she started to cough uncontrollably. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." She coughed a few more times before looking back up at him.

"It's fine, it's fine. It was just a little bit of fun. Don't worry about it." He continued to frown as he picked up her blanket and hung it around her shoulders.

"Still, I'll just make you something quick. I'll be back!" She smiled as he did just that, her head pounding.

xxXxx

"Wow, it's actually not half bad." She complimented. It took half an hour for him to make the food, much to her amusement.

"Well, it's just soup, but it is the good kind, not the one that takes 1 minute in the microwave. That stuff is horrid." He complained as he stared at her from across their small kitchen table, smiling happily at her. She noticed and looked back at him.

"What?"

"Ah nothing, just thinking how adorable you look eating my creation." He was super happy with himself, she noted, so refrained from teasing him. It was cute, seeing him being so proud of himself. It didn't happen to him too often. The two were childhood friends, and spent most of their time together when they were younger. His home-life wasn't the best. His parents were the forceful type and expected him to be perfect in everything they wanted. He tried many times to please them, but no matter what, they just wouldn't see how amazing he was. She blushed at the thought. Despite being a couple together for 2 years, and much, much longer as best friends, those little thoughts still made her blush. She was so lost in thought when she felt a strong hand on her forehead.

"Hm, I think your temperature has gone down a little. Don't take my word for it though." He took her plate and set it by the sink. "I'll go get the thermometer, just to be sure." She nodded as he left. Contemplating the past once again.

X

When she had first met him, he was crying. It was raining that day too, the rain heavier than a lot of days. She had just been playing around the park, happily playing in the puddles and splashing about. She was by the slide when she heard it. Crying. Curious, she walked towards some bushes to the side, staring downwards until she saw a head of short black hair. Once he realised he had an audience, he hesitantly looked up. The first thing she noticed, was how blue his eyes were, almost like the ocean. She blinked, head tilting to the side.

"Why are you crying?" She had questioned. The boy hurriedly rubbed his eyes clean of tears and quickly stood up, embarrassed.

"N-no reason. It's nothing to concern yourself with." He replied, looking everywhere but in her direction.

"Hm?" She grinned up at him. "You're pretty funny, you know? And you talk like a grown-up. What age are you?" The boy sighed and went to stand under the tree more, getting cover from the rain.

"If you must know, I'm 8." She followed, standing beside him.

"Cool, I'm 6! You're older than me!"

"Well, that was kind of obvious though." She tilted her head once again. Her big eyes twinkling.

"You're really cute...uh?"

"Kuronue...wait!" A huge blush appeared on his cheeks then. "What did you just say?! You don't just call someone you just met cute!" She giggled in response.

"Mommy always tell me to never tell a lie! So I told the truth! My name is Botan!" He shook his head, but let out a small smile himself.

"Yeah, Botan huh? It's..." A blush even deeper now appeared. "...it's a cute name for a cute girl." She laughed merrily at his reply.

 _X_

She smiled at the memory of their first meeting. Funny how much can change over time. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kuronue came back into the kitchen, thermometer in hand. "Okay, put this in your mouth." She nodded as she took it out of his hand and did just that. They waited for a few seconds then Kuronue held it up to his line of sight. "Hm, thankfully it's gone down." He grinned. He sat down in the same seat as before. "Want me to make you tea or something?"

"Hm, tea sounds good, please." He nodded then turned the kettle on. It was silent between them. A comfortable silence, until.

"Say, what were you thinking about earlier anyway, hm?" At her confused expression, he elaborated. "When I was checking your forehead for your temperature, I mean. You seemed to be in a daze."

"Oh, I see. Just thinking about the past." That caught his attention.

"Really? Funny. I was also thinking about the past too, strange, eh?" She nodded, smiling.

"Strange, indeed." He noted how faded her voice seemed and turned towards her. He smiled as he saw her fast asleep.

"Silly girl, just tell me if you're tired." He turned the kettle off then went towards her, carrying her. He carried her towards their bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. He pushed a strand of hair away from her face, touching her cheek in adoration. "How did I end up with someone as amazing as you?" It wan't like he hated himself or something silly like that. It was just that he lived a big, stinking lie. He had grown up as a child doing only what his parents wanted, but in the long-run, he gained various skills from them, however useless they may be to him now. He was grateful to them in that aspect, and he loved them. They were still his parents at the end of the day, but, he still felt unwanted, and somehow, lonely.

Until Botan came into his life. The only good thing that ever happened in his miserable years of breathing. The one thing he couldn't stand at first with her, was how truthful she was. His opposite. He lived a lie, she lived the truth. Other than that, they made a nice match. They liked similar things like anime and some western cartoons. They were both into art, he likes tattoos and she graphic design. All in all, they're opposites, yet very similar. He smiled at that. He was staring at her long enough, he didn't want to look like a creep, but he couldn't help it. He bent down and gave her a light kiss, not caring if he caught the cold from her. He stood up and went towards the door, looking back at her once more. "Have pleasant dreams." With that, he gently closed the door behind him, feeling confident enough to make dinner on his own. "Now, what shall I make?"

Fin

AN- This couple really is my favourite right now. You can't deny that they would look nice together! And one thing I love about writing Kuronue is that you can give him any personality and it wouldn't be ooc, since he only appears in the movie for about a few minutes (which also makes me sad.) That new yyh mobile game better have him in it. Although I doubt it :( Oh, and I may continue this scenario, there's some potential for further story.

Reviews

RBforever - Thank you, hun! I most definitely will :D

CrimsonMaidenXXX - Definitely someone else. So glad Botan isn't like that. Actually, can't picture any of the main girls being like that. xD

Rad1anceU - Thank you so much! It was my first time writing him, so I was kinda nervous. I might start to ship them now. One more pairing to add to my ever growing list. Why is Botan so shippable?!


	4. Chapter 4 - Youko

Botan/Youko Kurama

Chapter 4 - Haunted

Requested by: unmei k. isayama

Prompt - "You have two choices." - "Neither of which I like…"

It was a dark day, when she first met him. It started off like any other day, if she was being honest. She went to school, like many other days. She studied during her breaks, politely declining Keiko and Yukina's offer of lunch to do so. Botan didn't mean to seem rude, but she was behind in her studies due to lack of sleep. She had been having nightmares as of late, nightmares of a ferocious man chasing after her at lightning speed.

Let's just say that she was caught every time.

She would wake up in a cold sweat, and it would be early in the morning, to which she was unable to go back to sleep. Then the dark circles formed and her friends were beginning to grow worried over her. They even offered to walk her home, which she off course declined saying she'd be fine.

She felt immensely guilty. And she hated herself for it, but she didn't need to get her friends involved in her silly business. So she waved goodbye, an ever-glowing smile making it's way on her face, and she left.

Now she was standing outside her convenience store, frowning when it decided to rain. She let out a sigh of frustration when she realised she left her umbrella at home. The weather forecast never told her it would rain! They always seemed to be wrong at the worst of times, for her at least.

Now she was drenched. Running through the street that led to her home. She stopped running when she thought she saw something. She turned her head to the left, frown growing deeper. She could have sworn that she saw someone. He was glowing white, what she would picture a ghost to look like. When nothing met her eyes, she shrugged and continued running through the rain. Not knowing that a pair of sharp, golden eyes was watching her.

xxXxx

"Whew!" She said as she finally got through her front door. "Finally made it!" She shrugged off her school bag and lazily kicked off her shoes and made her way towards her kitchen. Her phone vibrated then, and saw that it was a text from her mother. It read:

'I won't be home until 7 tonight, so dinner will be a little late. We'll be getting takeout! Text me when you get home on what you want, love you! Xxx'

The blunette smiled and texted her reply.

'Chinese sounds perfect! Xxx'

She turned her phone off and unpacked the groceries. Afterwards she went upstairs, petting the cat on the way up. Once she stepped into her room, she felt that intense stare again. A lot closer this time. A noise from behind her startled her but immediately calmed down upon seeing it was only her cat. "Misty. What are you doing, startling me like that, hm?" She went to pick the fur ball up when the cat began to hiss. That scared her. She's seen enough horror movies to know that wasn't a good sign.

'Yep, not a good sign at all...' She looked around her room, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. That was until she realised her room suddenly got brighter. The light was coming from behind her, towards the window. Now Misty was hissing even more. "Kitty...?" She whispered before slowly turning around. She wished she didn't. What stood behind her was the man in her nightmares, long white hair and all. She was about to scream when the man put his hand on her mouth to silence her.

"Hush. If you scream you will alert your neighbours, and I won't promise I'll tear them limb from limb if they barge in here. I personally do not care what you choose, either way suits me fine." He slowly, but surprisingly gently, let his hand fall from her mouth. She kept her mouth shut, obeying his words. He smirked in response, then tore his gaze away from her to look around her room. "Such a dull place you have. I thought a girl of your age would have a more colourful room. Maybe humans aren't as imaginative as I thought." Botan felt insulted by that comment, but she was too afraid to say anything.

His fox ears began to twitch when Misty continued to growl at him. His golden eyes narrowed in the cat's direction. "What can a beast like you do to harm me?" The cat backed away but was still growling. The fox spirit smirked once again. "Thought so." His gaze went towards Botan. "So, are you going to stand there and stare or treat me like a guest?" The girl blinked in response, still scared of the tall man's presence.

"U-um..."

"Hn, it would seem humans are as rude as ever. I'll just treat myself." He said as he walked past her out of the door. That got Botan out of her stupor.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? This is my house!" The youkai was halfway down the stairs when he replied.

"It's not your house, now is it? Does your mother not pay the bills?" Botan was fuming now, back to her old self.

"It's more my house than it is yours, you rude, ignorant git!" This merely got a laugh from the man.

"Perhaps, but there is nothing you can do about it. I always get my way in the end."

"Over my dead body!" She yelled as she ran down the stairs. She was standing in front of him now, glaring daggers. "Now get out! I don't care how menacing you are! You don't live here, nor will I get you anything! Leave!" It took all of the little energy she had left to say all that. She was still wrecked from the lack of sleep. The only response she got from him was a blank look. Like he wasn't paying attention to single word she just said.

"Are you done?" When all she gave him was a tired huff, he continued. "Look, as much as I'd like to get out of this predicament, I cannot."

"What? Why can't you?! Just leave!"

"I said that I cannot. I am now what you would call a spirit, or if you'd a preferre, a ghost." He sighed when she continued to glare at him. "Honestly, if I were to make an excuse this is not the story I would lie with. This whole situation for someone like me is beyond an embarrassment."

"Right, whatever you say." She was a little calmer now, but still very on edge. "So, what does this have to do with me? Wait! If you are a ghost, or whatever, then how come I can see you?!"

"That's what I would like to know. You were the only one who could see me. That alone is the reason I chose to 'haunt' you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have looked twice at you." He said, another smirk marking his handsome features. It took her a moment to process what he had just said.

"H-hey! Are you saying I'm not pretty?! A-and what do you mean haunt?! You're not gonna haunt me!"

"Well, I am a ghost. That is what ghosts do, afterall. Haunt."

"I know what ghosts do, asshole." She said, mumbling the last bit to herself.

"Don't think my fox ears didn't hear that. They hear all." That was when she realised it.

"W-wait. What's with the, ears and tail?" It was silent right afterwards.

"You don't mean to tell me, you just noticed them, now?" At her nod, he let out an aggravated sigh. "Honestly, of all the people I could have stuck around, it was a blue-headed idiot. I am not human, as I'm sure you can see, but a demon, a fox demon." He puffed out his chest while bragging, much to Botan's annoyance. "I was notorious when I was alive. The best thief in all of Makai, but off course, my legend ended tragically early. I was killed by scum from Reikai, and ended up escaping to this atrocious world." He narrowed his eyes at her once again.

"Wait, what's Makai and this Rekai place you mentioned? I've never heard of such places."

"Off course not, most humans wouldn't, but you knowing may help in some way down the line." He sat there for a second, much to her aggravation. "Hn, Makai in short is Demon World, and Rekai is Spirit World. Us demons refer to this world as Ningenkai, you happy now? Lesson over." The girl nodded, still slightly annoyed at his tone of voice. It sounded like he was talking to an elementary school student. He said it himself, how would she know what these two worlds were like.

"Now, I'm stuck haunting a stupid school girl. The only one that can see me in all my glory. Be honoured by that fact, little girl!" He continued, pointing a sharp claw in her direction.

"Honoured?! Honoured for what?! Gimme a break!" Misty had calmed down and was sitting on the sofa, curled up, watching the scene. The yokai spirit sighed in boredom as he stared at the girl who was pacing in her living room back and forth. "My day was going just fine, now this happens! Why me?" She continued to pace for a whole two minutes, then realised how quiet her unwanted guest was being. "What are you thinking about, anyway? You're awfully calm, especially since you're dead and all." The fox spirit glared at her from across the room, which shut her up. He may be a ghost, but she remembers that he was able to touch her for some reason, so she didn't push her luck.

"I was just thinking of a solution to our predicament, since you so kindly asked." She decided to ignore that last part.

"Solution? The solution is that you leave me alone, how about that?"

"If that were an option, then I wouldn't even be here. Once a ghost makes contact with a human, they must haunt that person until another ghost takes it's place."

"What?! This can't be!" She yelled, she was so loud that it made Misty leave her spot on the chair and leave out into the kitchen. Youko also wanted to leave, but he also thought this was amusing. "My life is ruined..." She said, leaning on her hands and knees in the corner of the living room.

"You're being over-dramatic. No one else can see me."

"That's not the point! I can still see you! And if I'm talking to you in public, people will think I've become mad."

"So, you mean to say that you aren't?" He quickly dodged a school book the girl threw at him. "That's ladylike."

"Shut up!" He waited for her to calm down, and once she did he straightened up.

"Now that your little tirade is finished, may I finish my previous statement?" She looked at him in annoyance.

"You're not done?" At his serious look, she sighed and took a seat on a chair nearby, Misty coming over and hopping onto her lap.

"You have two choices. One, you wait it out until another ghost comes along. Or, we call an exorcist to extract me from your being and we can go our separate ways. Neither of which I like, since I'll be stuck here either way. At least with the latter my host could be less annoying than you, which isn't much of an accomplishment, but there's not much I can do about it." His eyes widened slightly in surprise when she jumped up in excitement.

"Yeah! I'll just ignore those rude remarks for now! Off course I'll choose the second option! Exorcist, here I come!" She was about to run out to the hallway when Youko spoke up.

"Do you even know where to find one? Didn't think of you as the supernatural type." She tripped over her shoes when she realised how right he was. How embarrassing. She sat up, still on her knees. She looked back at him, face flushed.

"Oh, no, I don't..." She walked back over to her seat, Misty going back on her lap. She gave the cat a few pets, calming down soon after. " Fine, I'll just have to look into it, won't I?" Her eyes wandered over to her clock, surprised that it was almost 7. "Mother will be home soon. Funny how time passes when you're haunted by a ghost..." The man simply shrugged as he leaned back against the wall on the other side of the living room.

'Well, this will be a boring experience.' He begrudgingly thought to himself. He wanted to curse his fate of ending up haunting a boring, useless girl. He eyed her again, glaring when he saw the smile on her face when she was hugging the cat. 'Even in such a situation she can still smile. How annoying...' Yep, safe to say he will definitely not enjoy this experience, not at all. Or at least that's what he believes, however, fate can be a funny thing.

Tbc

AN - And again, I want to continue this scenario. So much for doing one-shots. My mind is too open-minded xD I've been in hospital for the last 3 weeks and haven't been in the mood for writing. But i will hopefully get to go home tomorrow, which of course made me feel better! Maybe I should put all the suggestions in a random name picker and do it this way? I'm getting so many suggestions now :D And if there's any scenario you'd like to continue yourself, then feel free to. I think 10 chapters will be good before I continue any. And I got the prompt for this chapter on tumblr blog prompt-bank. There's some good ones there.

If you want, send me a prompt! They're fun to use. Off course, the prompt can be from anywhere you'd like

Reviews

CrimsonMaidenXXX - Yep! And here is the jealous fox himself! Enjoy :D

unmei k. isayama - Thank you so much! I'm probably the laziest writer but I'm glad you enjoy my stuff anyway. Thank you for the suggestion. Jin is cute as hell, and they would make such an adorable couple. I may write them next! Kurama/Botan/Hiei sounds fun too!

Rad1anceU - I know! She's just too shippable man! It should be a crime to be so cute! She really is relatable though, she's brave when she wants to be but can also be cowardly. Kaname/Botan sounds good too!

Empress of Demons - I like your new pen name, and yep, another story , hehehe. My imagination can not rest I'm afraid. And there is so much you can explore in the yyh universe!

Keep the suggestions rolling!


End file.
